


Don't Stop Swiping

by Beytotheblade, Katya92



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, One Night Stands, Online Dating, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beytotheblade/pseuds/Beytotheblade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katya92/pseuds/Katya92
Summary: Smutty addition to the "Don't swipe" series by Mayhem Wonder and Itsbeen20years.
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai & Kinomiya Hitoshi | Hiro Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Don't Stop Swiping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayhemWonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayhemWonder/gifts), [itsbeen20years](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeen20years/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Swipe Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872642) by [itsbeen20years](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeen20years/pseuds/itsbeen20years), [MayhemWonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayhemWonder/pseuds/MayhemWonder). 



> The smut no one asked for but you're getting it anyways.   
> Just to complete the glorious work by Mayhem and 20.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy.

“Speaking of good old times,” Hiro casually continued, not wanting the conversation to lose its momentum now that Kai finally seemed to be at ease. “Do you miss it?”

“Not... often.”

Hiro gave him a nod though noticed the split second of hesitation.

“I see. I think Tyson misses hanging out with you a lot. Even though you-”

“-were an asshole?” Kai cut him off before taking another sip of his beer. “That never bothered him.”

“No. I wanted to say, even though you two always caused so much drama... So. Much. Drama.”

Putting his hands on his knees he bent forward slightly like he was completely exhausted, the thought alone of all the petty squabbles his younger brother and Kai got into making him want something stronger than a beer.

“Are you having war flashbacks now?” Kai teased with a cocked brow.

“You know, actually I do! Do you know how often I had to listen to Tyson complaining about how badly he wanted to battle you? He wouldn’t shut up…” His words trailed off when the other male chuckled.

Lifting up his head Hiro grinned as he watched the other more closely. Taking in the perfect white teeth that were daring to show.

He didn’t recall ever seeing the usually stoic younger male so much as crack a smirk that didn’t hold some devilish undertone. But this right now was genuine amusement.

“Finally,” he commented, “You’re laughing.”

Kai blinked in confusion but his smile still clung to his face. Watching sceptically now as Hiro came closer, leaning right over into his space and before he could even register it kissed him. Just like that.

At first he didn’t so much as move as he pressed in. This was Hiro fucking Granger after all. The very man who’d caused him enough grief to last a lifetime and the thought of being intimate with such an individual made zero sense.

In fact, none of this made sense at all, even now. But isn’t this what Kai had deep down wanted? Not that he’d lusted after the old coach all these years, absolutely not, but since he’d first locked eyes on him in the pub he’d have been lying if he said he didn’t want to find out just how much Photoshop he’d used...

At not getting much reciprocation Hiro was just about to pull away but a fair hand grabbed at his contrasting dark shirt and pulled him in close again, reassuring him instantly that he hadn’t in fact overstepped and Kai wanted this too.

Like the younger male, Hiro could also say that he’d never once fantasised about how such a thing would play out. How Kai kissed or, did other things, hadn’t ever been at the forefront of his mind or had even been so much as a curiosity.

Like he’d told him he’d been a royal pain in his ass so the last thing he’d imagine doing was engage in a bout of tonsil tennis like they were right now. But now that they were becoming _more_ than reacquainted he could see that the others kissing style did in fact match him perfectly.

It wasn’t soft, of course it wasn’t, but then it wasn’t overly aggressive either. Kai had obviously learned somehow along the way the act of intimacy, but like his old blading style had cut straight to the chase and well practiced hands were unbuttoning his shirt as well his own shortly after.

With both garments now long forgotten about on the living room floor, Hiro slid his hands across Kai’s broad shoulders. The ivory skin feeling surprisingly hot beneath his fingertips whilst Kai’s own hands had ventured rather brazenly to his belt. He wasn’t sure why the eagerness was catching him off guard. Hiro himself had been forward as hell the entire night thus far and had made his intentions more than clear on where he wanted things to lead.

Kai though – not so much.

As per usual Mr Mysterious hadn’t let on where he was wanting this to go. The only thing Hiro could really cling on to was the fact he’d found him on the hook up app in the first place and he’d agreed to hang out. So that minor piece of information along with all the stupid hoops the insufferable boy had him endure over the course of the date surely pointed to a big resounding ‘Not Interested.’

But here he was now unbuckling his belt?

This was too quick, they needed to slow down.

In his panic Hiro broke the kiss the same moment Kai attempted to pull on the leather and in turn lost his balance, kicking the coffee table and sending the other males beer smashing to the floor.

He cursed and frantically started cleaning up the mess with a bath towel whilst Kai didn’t move at first. Thoughts of why Hiro had recoiled in the first place running through his mind.

God, had _he_ overstepped? No, surely not. Hiro had kissed _him!_

He chose to help after a moment, slowly crouching down and assisting on picking up the broken glass pieces, being careful not to cut himself whilst tossing them in the trash.

“Sorry about that,” Hiro sheepishly mumbled, finally able to get a good look of the other now as he stood before him and boy was he far from disappointed.

The guy was a work of art...

“I’ll get you another one,” he offered though Kai waved him off, small smirk creeping on his face.

“Don’t bother... It’s not as if I was going to finish it anyway...”

Hiro returned the same coy expression, sending half a shrug his way as his eyes continued to trail over the half naked body before him.

“I guess...”

Once again cutting straight to the chase now that the worst was over with and the line had already been crossed, Kai rose back to his feet with a sigh showing he was completely over the awkwardness.

If they were going to do this then they’d may as well get on with it.

“Let’s just go to your bed.”

Hiro could only dumbly nod, setting the sopping towel on the coffee table and following the younger male over to the double bed in the corner of the room.

“Okay.”

He didn’t need to tell him twice.

Hiro watched as Kai ran his hand along his white bedding. Unable to read the body language of the younger male he approached slowly, cautiously.

“Kai? Everything alright?”

When Hiro was met with the familiar silence he’d grown accustomed to the feeling of doubt warmed in the pit of his stomach. Had Kai changed his mind? He would never force someone to sleep with him but Kai had been sending him mixed signals all night and the kiss they’d shared moments ago still burned on his lips.

Standing behind his date, Hiro placed a hand on Kai’s waist and pressed his bare chest to his back. When Kai didn’t pull away Hiro ran his other hand up Kai’s spine, stopping when he reached the nape of the pale neck. Using light force he turned him around to face him, staring him hard in the eyes, he waited for an answer to his silent question.

When Kai’s lips parted to release a shuddering breath Hiro closed the space between them, crashing their lips in a bruising kiss as his hands found their way back to the belt, determined to finish the task. Pulling at the leather Kai fumbled blindly to get it unhooked and upon doing so went on to pop the button on the jeans and roughly pull down the zipper.

It was a good question really. One that Kai wasn’t really sure on how to answer.

Was everything alright? Probably not as he was about to fuck his longest rival’s brother like it was nothing and he couldn’t even blame it on alcohol.

A fair few of his more _questionable_ conquests could easily be disregarded with having had far too much to drink. But he’d had a single beer and a few sips from another so knew exactly what he was doing and yet here he was going on and doing it anyway with no sign of stopping.

Part of it was due to how damn long it had been since he’d actually got some. Was almost embarrassing really but with his studies going on he didn’t have a great deal of spare time on his hands. Another was that the curiosity he now had for the elder male, not that he’d ever admit it, was too strong to ignore now and he couldn’t leave here without answers.

Hiro should know that he was never one to back down and he wasn’t going to start now.

As their tongues continued to twirl, Kai’s hand slipped into the jeans opposite and almost arrogantly cupped the growing bulge in the palm of his hand. A soft sound from the other pouring into his mouth had his lips curl up into the kiss though that smirk was wiped clean off his face when tanned hands met his bare chest and pushed him backwards onto the bed behind him.

Hiro smirked as he saw the sudden panic flash across Kai’s features. He was so used to seeing anger and detest in the others eyes that when the usual hateful glare was now glazed over with lust he couldn’t help but be in awe. He needed to feel Kai, taste him, _claim him_. Right here, right now.

Running his hands up Kai’s toned thighs Hiro watched as the body below him quivered in anticipation. Bringing his hand in, he brushed his hand across Kai’s groin, enjoying both the noise that came from him and the hardness he was feeling through the jeans.

Making quick work of the belt and brass button he yanked the dark jeans down, exposing pale thighs and hardened member. A surprised grin spread across Hiro’s face when he came across a shocking discovery.

“No underwear Hiwatari? You do spoil me...”

Before he had chance to tell him to piss off Kai jolted as warmth engulfed him. Hiro worked his tongue down the length before taking him whole with ease. Still stoking at the bare thigh’s he kept his rhythm painfully slow, not wanting to rush a damn thing.

Kai felt himself twitch within the wet cavern that had taken him. The new sensation sending small ripples of pleasure throughout but it was nowhere near good enough to get another sound from him. That first one there was just because he’d been caught off guard by the first touch... He may be gagging for it but if Hiro thought this was going to be an easy lay he had another thing coming.

He ran his fingers through light navy locks, letting the other male continue playing whatever game he was trying to play here before the grip on him tightened and Kai forcibly pushed his head down to take more of him down his throat.

A choked sound came from between his thighs before Hiro pulled away to catch his breath.

“I can’t stand being teased...” Kai informed him from where he casually sat perched on the edge of the bed.

Wiping the drool from his chin, Hiro stared hard at the man below him. He knew in a way Kai wouldn't just lay down and become submissive, or at least make it easy for him.

“That's a shame, because I like to tease.”

Reaching into his bedside table Hiro retrieved the small bottle of lube stashed away in there and squirted a small amount on his palm. Reaching for the warm muscle he began to pump him _slowly,_ and when Kai’s head dropped back in pleasure he switched hands, allowing his slick fingers to venture down and rub at Kai’s entrance.

When Kai didn't show any signs of refusal Hiro began to slowly push a single finger into the tight hole. Except the second he did the signs were blatant on Kai's face and he squirmed some at the intrusion.

Did... did Hiro think he was the one in charge here? He was good with his hands he’d give him that but if he thought he was dominating this he could think the hell again...

Kai allowed it, exhaling a breath as he laid back onto the sheets, completely relaxing himself so the single digit eventually turned into two whilst the other tanned hand worked his shaft.

“Never had you down as a giver...” Kai admitted through a breath as a soft moan escaped him. “Thought you’d be a pretty selfish lover if I’m honest...”

Hiro peered up when he heard the moan escape from Kai’s lips. Truth was he wasn’t a giver, he preferred it when he was the one receiving all the pleasure and praise but right now he had the opportunity to feel and lick every inch of Kai. An opportunity he wasn’t willing to give up so quickly.

“There’s still time to show you my selfish side,” he purred out as he retracted his two digits.

When Kai whined slightly at the empty feeling Hiro slowly pushed his fingers back inside, rotating until his finger brushed against his sweet spot. He grinned at the pleasure filled gasp that left his partner’s open mouth. Curling his fingers he continued the assault, watching as beads of sweat started to form on Kai’s forehead. Pleased that he’d gotten him all nice and worked up Hiro removed his long fingers.

Kai’s eyes fluttered open when the bed shifted due to the extra weight and turned to face the sudden movement. Maroon coloured eyes watched as Hiro worked on himself, stoking his length on the edge of the bed.

Hiro allowed a small moan to escape his lips before reaching for Kai’s hand that rested on his heaving chest.

“I think you’re the selfish one here, Kai.”

Contrasting with tanned skin the fair hand was slowly edged lower, encouraging fingertips to take in the feel of the new body beneath them and once Hiro was sure Kai was moving on his own accord and curiosity he let both himself and the other go. One of his free hands now caressing at the sharp jaw below as he took the other male in.

Now that ivory skin had flushed some and usually fiery looking eyes had cooled, Kai didn’t hold the same intimidating aura he normally did. He actually seemed approachable, perhaps even meek.

It seemed all of this was catching him off guard just as much as it had him. Both of them unbelieving of what was playing out but rolling on with it as pride refrained them from backing out now.

Though it seemed Kai’s pride resonated just that much stronger.

“Me, selfish?” he scoffed back, and as a stand-alone trait Kai would have no grounds to deny it really. But being used as an insult within the bedroom he wasn’t having that.

He’d show him fucking selfish.

He gripped hold of the impressive length before him, quickly ran his tongue over his lips in preparation and sunk down, adopting a quick pace from the get go and at the fingers now raking through his slate locks he knew Hiro was in bliss right now.

_How’s that for selfish...?_

“F-fuck...” Hiro’s grip on Kai’s hair tightened, resulting in a masked smirk from the younger man below.

Feeling the smirk against his shaft he couldn’t control his own from appearing on his face. He knew Kai wouldn’t back down from a challenge, and the tongue currently circling his sensitive head proved him right.

Some things never change.

Hiro’s free hand ran through his own hair, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the pleasure that was tingling throughout his body.

Glancing down he watched in awe as Kai skilfully worked his tongue against his length, each pass down Kai’s throat caused his hips to buck slightly and the other had to try and concentrate on his breathing in an attempt not to gag.

“Your mouth feels incredible,” Hiro breathed out, pushing Kai’s bangs from his face to get a better view of the show in front of him.

At the caressing Kai drew his gaze upwards, locking with the lust staring down at him and let a low hum drawl from his throat, the vibrations being sent along the shaft in his mouth that had another breathy moan escape from the lips above.

If only Hiro had recognised and been so praising of his skills before they wouldn’t have developed the weird animosity they had done years ago.

Feeling like he’d proven just how _selfless_ he could be, Kai let him fall from his mouth with a pop, a trail of saliva still joining them until he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I’ve been told other parts of me feel incredible too...” he sent up to him in an alluring tone and like he was in a trance Hiro was drawn forward, further on to the bed following Kai who and scooted himself backwards to allow room for the two of them.

Hiro reached out for the back of Kai’s neck as he pulled him into a heated kiss. Tasting himself on Kai’s lips caused his stomach to burn in arousal as his cock twitched in anticipation. Breaking for air he grabbed hold of Kai’s hips, practically lifting the man so he was sitting on his lap facing him.

“I don’t doubt that for a second,” Hiro purred as he reached for the cascaded lube bottle behind him.

Planting a furious kiss on the neck in front of him Hiro blindly searched in his open bedside draw, not stopping before he pulled out a silver wrapper. Kai practically snatched it from the tips of his fingers and ripped it open with his teeth, maroon not leaving hazel as pale hands rolled the thin rubber down Hiro’s length.

Flicking open the lid with his thumb, Hiro then tilted the bottle so the cool gel trickled down Kai’s exposed cheek, rewarding him with a jolt that caused their groins to brush against each other. He trailed his finger down the slick cheek and located Kai’s entrance once again, swirling his finger to spread the gel. Catching Kai’s lips with his Hiro sank his finger in deep, engulfing the groan that erupted from his partner's throat.

Steadying himself by resting his arms on the shoulders opposite, it was clear to Kai that the initial discomfort had more than worn off when a single digit quickly transitioned to two, then three, all without him so much as scrunching his face whilst he swirled his tongue around Hiro’s mouth. More needy moans pouring from him as his hips started to grind on the fingers so much so that the other male didn’t even need to move, Kai was fucking himself all on his own.

Hiro’s own groan fell from his swollen lips at the action.

_God he was so hot._

Retracting his fingers he pushed Kai flat to the bed and followed him down, his lips now latched on a nipple whilst his slick fingers reached down to coat himself and position between the spread legs before him.

As he gently pushed himself inside the tight walls, brown eyes had lifted to the ruby ones below that were already staring back, both men clearly thinking the same thing and still unbelieving of the predicament they’d found themselves in.

The way Hiro looked though was almost like he was silently asking for permission.

At this stage? Really?

“Just do it,” Kai pretty much commanded, his chest panting some through his own anticipation.

Hearing the tone in Kai’s voice was more then enough reassurance for Hiro as he thrusted his hips forwards, filling him in one swift movement. Squeezing his eyes shut a groan bubbled in his throat as the overwhelming warmth engulfed him and Kai’s core squeezed him so deviously good it should be a sin.

Peering down below him the older man expected to see Kai in a state of discomfort but instead his eyes were met with half lidded ones filled with lust and a fire that told him not to stop otherwise he’d get burnt.

Hiro’s breath shuddered as he pulled out only to sink back in just as quickly. Hooking his arms under one of Kai’s legs he pushed the limb forwards as he sank in deeper, receiving a long gasp from the man below. 

Kai pushed his head into the bed as Hiro continued to stretch him. The burning slowly subsided as waves of pleasure coursed throughout his body. Reaching upwards to grab hold of some of the sheet for support his eyes widened as large hands grasped his wrists, holding him in place.

“Are you ready for more?” Hiro asked as his breathing quickened. It was taking everything in him to not just lose control but the last thing he wanted was for Kai to get hurt.

It was a sweet gesture in the grand scheme of things however Kai hadn’t read it that way at all. His long standing negative perception of the other transferring to the bedroom and the words of concern were twisted into a challenge.

Did he not think he could take it? Or did Hiro assume he was God’s gift and he’d need a moment to process?

“Fuck me,” he pressed again through his own breaths, tone biting as he practically dared the male above with his eyes.

At the provocation Hiro smirked, retracting his hips only to throw them back in, a moan being forced from Kai’s throat as he hit deep.

If he wanted him to lose control then so be it. Was hard to hold back anyways as what Kai said about himself was true:

He felt incredible.

And if Kai was completely honest Hiro wasn’t all that bad either. The strength in his hips and the tight grip on his wrists above his head only adding to the dirtiness of this whole thing, but like hell would he ever admit aloud just how much he was enjoying it.

Besides, he wouldn’t have to as the noises being rocked out of him with every thrust were calling him out much to his disliking.

The grip Hiro had on Kai’s wrists tightened as the overwhelming pleasure shot throughout his body. Never would he have thought that Kai was about to produce such intoxicating noises, and right now these noises were all for _him_.

Wanting to taste the moans Hiro allowed Kai’s leg to flop from his arm as he leaned forwards, capturing the plump lips with his. His now free hand found its way to slate as he grabbed at the messy locks, gripping tightly. Breaking the kiss Hiro forced Kai’s head to the side, exposing the slender neck, brown eyes took in the sight that was usually hidden from the world.

_Beautiful._

Hiro licked at the sweat that had rolled down Kai’s throat, moaning at the salty taste. He couldn’t help but grin when Kai gasped the moment his tongue made contact. Licking his lips he straightened up, loosening the grip he had on both Kai's hair and wrists.

“You taste amazing,” he smirked down as he stared into half lidded eyes. “But I bet you already knew that.”

Beside his slight daze Kai managed to huff a small laugh at yet another compliment from the other as he caught some of his breath back.

Yes he’d been told that a handful of times too so was more than aware, but like he’d done all the other times he’d been fawned over he brushed it off all the same and didn’t grace it with any more of a response.

What it was about sex that had others speaking so shamelessly Kai could never relate to. Actions were a different thing altogether, he’d do what he had to to get his, but he was never the sort to spout his thoughts even if it would be more than pleasing for the other to hear.

If Hiro thought he was going to follow suit he’d have to think that one again too. He’d have had to have gotten him way more drunk to receive that kind of sweet nonsense.

Now that he was unrestrained Kai was able to lift himself up and reach for the male above him, hands grabbing to pull him down and ultimately flip the two of them over.

“You’re so much hotter when you don’t talk, y’know that?” he sassed into Hiro’s ear, hand on his chest to steady himself whilst his other reached back to position the tip at his entrance again.

“So do me a favour...” he continued as he started to sink down, his walls engulfing him once more and voice turning breathy. “ _Shut up..._ ”

Hiro’s eyes rolled back as Kai’s warmth surrounded him once again. His rough hands squeezed at the soft skin of the younger man’s hips as he sank to the base. A groan rumbled in his throat as Kai clenched, deliciously gripping him more.

Sending his gaze upwards Hiro took in the view in front of him. Kai’s abs tightened as he raised himself up and his back arched as he worked his way down. The slate brows furrowed in an expression of ecstasy as droplets of sweat rolled down the neck Hiro’s lips were moments ago.

He began matching the breathy moans that were coming from Kai as he helped increase the speed by lightly thrusting his hips upwards. When an audible gasp left Kai’s open mouth Hiro’s skin ignited with goosebumps that burnt as Kai ran his hands up his chest. His hands left Kai’s thighs to reach behind and grab hold of the plump cheeks that were currently bouncing against his own and encouraged him to move quicker as he forcefully pushed against the supple skin and gasped when Kai obliged.

With the new angle Kai’s sweet spot was being nudged against and with the assistance of the other male thrusting up below, he was being edged dangerously close to his climax. He didn’t want to come just yet though, not before Hiro.

Never before had he delayed his own pleasure before. As Hiro had said he was generally selfish so putting another before him was just unheard of, especially in the bedroom.

Kai wanted Hiro to finish first though. Perhaps due to some twisted idea in his head that he had something to prove here, and that his stamina didn’t just lie in the dish...

He lifted himself upright, hands resting back on firm tanned thighs to steady himself and give Hiro a full frontal view of his toned body as he bounced. Kai knew what he was doing, and once heavy lidded eyes had finally drank him up and trailed up to his flushed face, he licked at his lips before seductively sinking his teeth into his lower one, a throaty moan escaping him that had the mouth below falling open in awe.

“Fuck...”

Hiro couldn’t help but allow the words to leave his lips as Kai’s position caused new bouts of pleasure to course through his body. The hands that previously encouraged movement became limp as white specks clouded his vision.

Jaw clenched Hiro’s thighs began to quiver as the build up from his orgasm neared. Trying to focus his eyes on Kai he took in the flush that appeared along the pale chest and the ragged breathing that poured from Kai’s bruised lips, Hiro knew Kai was also close.

Stroking his hand along the soft thigh he roughly grasped hold of Kai’s neglected erection, smirking when he almost stopped his bouncing at the sudden contact.

The moment Kai regained some composure and restarted his movement Hiro matched each bounce with a stroke along the twitching cock.

It had caught Kai off guard, that much was obvious, and as much as he’d tried to suppress it, a moan escaped him along with his exaggerated expression of lust faltering and turning genuine. His initial under control pleasure had sky rocketed at the firm grip pumping him now, and as his eyes rolled back along with his head, the grip on the tanned thighs Kai was leaning back on tightened, and his chest heaved with every new jerk of him.

Another curse came from Hiro’s lips below at both the sight and the hips straddled on him rocking faster, Kai clearly unable to hold back anymore and he wasn’t even sure as to why he'd tried to fight it in the first place. All past beef aside, the two were causing fireworks right now and neither wanted the display to end.

_“H-Hiro...”_

Though at hearing the stuttered out warning it was evident things were coming to a close.

Hiro tightened his grasp, his hand tugging relentlessly wanting to push the other male off the edge and as another moan of his name made it to his ears Kai’s muscles clenched around him and dragged him right up to cloud nine too.

It felt heavenly, and he didn’t even care that his chest and stomach were covered, he’d do it all again given half the chance.

Kai lifelessly collapsed forward though managed to catch himself before rolling off Hiro completely and flopping to the bed sheets. His skin both flushed and graced with the same sheen of sweat as the figure beside him.

There was a few minutes of semi comfortable silence as they caught their breaths, both males still lying on their backs as they stared up at the ceiling, the immense body heat radiating from each other keeping their clammy bodies warm.

Kai was the one to uncharacteristically break the silence with a small sigh in either contentment or irritation that the other had yet to speak.

“That was...” he trailed off, getting him a wordless nod beside him as Hiro mused over everything that had just happened.

That was amazing in all honesty. Though he didn't need to say anything. Kai's ego was already the size of a small planet.

After a moment Hiro turned to face him and saw Kai resting peacefully with his eyes closed.

Had he fallen asleep?

He reached over to touch the still warm skin but was swatted away, all earlier intimacy where the two couldn’t get enough of each other seemingly out the window.

“Stop that,” Kai said. “You’re sweaty. That’s gross.”

“We could go take a shower?” Hiro suggested with a smile.

Kai sighed again before opening up his eyes and slowly easing himself up.

“I should go...” he told him, and Hiro had assured he could stay the night but he was already standing and searching for his clothes...


End file.
